Ledges and Sunsets
by HellZone93
Summary: Freddie's eighteenth birthday brings a surprise, but will all end well for him? Seddie
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all.**

Chapter 1

We sit on the ledge of Bushwell Plaza and gaze out across Seattle at the nearing dusk, my knuckles white from holding the edge as she laughs. I'm terrified of falling to the sidewalk beneath us, people rushing past like ants in a rainstorm, but she has no fear of such a thing. Instead, she's laughing and teasing me because somehow she managed to convince me to come up here and "live on the wild side" and as horrified as I am, I'm almost enjoying myself. She grins at me and looks down at the unsuspecting passer-bys beneath us.

I'm too afraid of turning my eyes down and the smirk on her face tells me she knows this. She rolls her eyes and points out across the horizon at the multi-colored sky as the sun lowers as slow as a snail. I feel the weight of her head resting on my shoulder and glance at her when her arm wraps around mine. For once she's this innocent girl who stops to smell the roses and watch one of the most beautiful things in the world.

Darkness spreads quickly throughout Seattle, only to be vanquished by the city lights, and I'm pushed backward off of the ledge. She grins at me and swings her legs over the edge to stand up next to my possibly bruised body. I stare at her in confusion when she holds out her hand, sure that it's just a trick to pull me up and let go before I'm balanced. She laughs and reaches down for my hand, pulling me to my feet, even going as far as brushing the dirt off of my back. "I can be nice, Benson."

I nod and she grabs my hand, dragging me downstairs to the Shay apartment. Something about her is off today, but I'm enjoying the absence of her teasing too much to ask what's going on. When she opens the door, there's no light and no sound, and I study her face. This is a trap, something she's expecting and one that I'm not. She kicks the door shut behind us and the lights flicker on, a group of people jumping up from behind the bar. "Surprise!" they all shout, and I flinch, wondering when all of this was planned and why the bully had to be the one I spent my eighteenth birthday with.

Sam smirks at me before pushing me toward the others, and Carly pulls me into a hug with a "Happy Birthday" whispered into my ear. I high-five Gibby and Spencer and everyone else who was invited and embrace my mother, surprised she would even take part in this. The blonde demon must have had something to do with her sanity, considering she hasn't even looked in Sam's direction, nor has she given me grief about hanging out with her.

After three hours, I find myself irritated. I don't know if it's the music or because I danced with just about everyone here, with the exception of Sam and the guys, but I can't take anymore. I sit at the bar and sip my soda, watching everyone else have a good time. A chin rests on my shoulder and I freeze, my eyes catching blonde to my right. "Relax, Fredward, I'm just doing what you're doing." She grabs my drink from me and finishes it, her chin still on my shoulder. "Why aren't you out there dancing or whatever?"

I shrug. "Why aren't you?" She laughs and it's loud in my ear, causing me to flinch and groan. "I don't feel like dancing anymore and everyone's already talking. I don't want to interrupt them." She snorts another laugh and turns me on the stool to face her. I raise my brow when she grabs my wrists and pulls me to my feet. "What are you doing?" I ask her.

She leans in, her mouth close to my ear. "Will you dance with me? Or do you want to leave your own party?" I look over my shoulder and sigh, taking her hand and pulling her to the living room. Of course, the radio station would choose then to play some sappy song. I roll my eyes and rest my hands on her waist, just above her hips, and her arms wrap loosely around my neck. We barely move, rocking slowly to the tune, and she grins at me.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I can see maybe one or two "couples" dancing and the rest of the guests are watching Sam and me. Over Sam's shoulder, Carly's sitting on a stool, smiling at us, and when my eyes meet hers she turns to talk to Gibby, laughing. Was this some joke, Sam dancing with me? Was she trying to embarrass me at my own party? My eyes meet the blonde's and I stop moving. "Why are you dancing with me?" I whisper.

Sam blushes, yes blushes, and opens her mouth to speak, closing it almost immediately when the song ends. _"And that was 'Tell Me That You Love Me', called in tonight and dedicated to Freddie Benson for his eighteenth birthday. Happy birthday, Mr. Benson, and enjoy your evening with that special someone." _Everyone in the apartment is staring at us, especially at Sam. She glances around and runs, slamming the apartment door behind her.

My face is hot and I look to Carly for help, which she automatically accepts. "Okay, guys, party's over. We're all tired and it's a school night. Come on, go home." There are grumbles and whispers, and I'm pretty sure I heard a few snickers. I drop onto the couch and sigh, my head in my hands because I never expected this to happen. Someone sits on the couch next to me and a thin arm wraps around my shoulders. "What's going on, Freddie?" my brunette best friend questions, and I shake my head.

I politely pull away from her and lean back, closing my eyes. Everything is so confusing now, and the only person who could clear it up is Sam, unless Carly knows something. I turn my head to her and sigh. "Does Sam like me, Carly? I mean, today she's been insanely nice and _occasionally_ teasing me and then she asks me to dance. She dedicated a song on the radio to me, a love song no less. Am I missing something or am I so stupid that I don't know?" I groan. "God, I don't know what I should do. Should I chase her and tell her I feel?"

"Freddie…how _do_ you feel about Sam?" I shrug. "I think that would be the most important thing before you hurt her or yourself." I nod and cross my arms, looking up at the ceiling. "Stay here as long as you need to. I'm going to get ready for bed." She kisses my cheek and I hear her footsteps on the stairs.

It's not that I don't like Sam. It isn't. I mean, sure, I get tired of her constant teasing, but that's what she does. I don't want that to change, and if we were to date and something went wrong, I think it would, whether for the better or worse. She's violent enough now, that if we were to break up, she'd probably kill me. I take a deep breath. It's a catch twenty-two. If I tell Sam I like her, then things will be different, but if I don't then we'll both suffer with a 'what if' and I don't want to wonder.

The sound of Carly's shower sounded through the silent apartment and I sigh, leaving the apartment. With one glance at the door across the hall, I turn and drag myself down the hall to the stairs, trekking up to the roof. As expected, Sam sits on the ledge, looking out over the city. She sighs and turns her head slightly. "If you're here to tell me that you don't like me or whatever, don't bother. I already know the 'we can still be friends' spiel."

I rub the back of my neck and step closer, standing behind her and pulling her off of the ledge. "Sam, listen to me," I whisper, turning her to face me. Her eyes snap away from me and I sigh, leaning forward, my lips pressed against hers. She freezes as my arms snake around her waist and finally hers wrap around my neck. I pull away after a few moments, my arms still around her, and smile at her. "Listen." She nods, her blue eyes melting mine. "Today has been the best birthday of my life. You've made it special, and I want to thank you."

"But…" She knows there's a 'but' in there.

"I do like you, Sam, but I don't know if it's _that_ way." She frowns and I know she misinterprets this statement. "No, Sam, listen. I don't know if I like you in that way, but I want to know. I don't want to wonder 'what if', I want to try." I take her hand in both of mine. "That is, if you'll let me." She stares at me, biting her lip, and I wonder if she's going to say 'no' and just move past this.

She sighs and nods. "Take your time, Benson."

**A/N: I don't know how long this will be yet, but updating it is going to be slightly complicated. As in, I am running away with the Carnival (not really 'running away' but I am going to be a Carney) until sometime in November. So I figured I would post this and see how you guys like it, and if it's good, then I will be writing from (First stop, Pennsylvania) wherever I am and will be texting what I come up with to my sister. When it gets posted is up to her. **

**Thank you for reading, and reviews are welcome. If you haven't, check out my one-shot 'Come Back To Me'. Thanks again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: iCarly still remains Dan Schneider's.**

**A/N: Okay so I never did leave to be a carney. I got screwed over with that. But I haven't been working on this story either, and I apologize greatly for making you wait. I want to thank you for your reviews/faves/alerts and your patience. It means a lot. **

**This is a sort of short chapter. Thanks for reading.**

Chapter 2

"_Take your time, Benson."_

Sam isn't one for patience. After all of the years that we've been friends, she has to be possibly the most impatient, aggressive person I know, but here she is, telling me to take my time. If the situation wasn't such, I would have thought she was planning my doom or something. Fortunately, this isn't the case, and I know it isn't going to be easy from here on out. What if she loses interest while waiting for me to make up my mind? Why do I doubt myself when it comes to Sam?

I sigh and roll onto my side, staring at the red numbers on my clock. It's nearly dawn and I haven't slept at all. I groan and wonder if she's awake. If she is, maybe she'll meet me on the roof if I text her. I sit up and reach for my phone, noticing something in the corner of my eye. Lying next to me in my bed is a person, more specifically the one I was about to text. She's smirking up at me, almost teasingly, and I scoot away from her, falling off of my bed in the process.

She laughs. "You're such a nerd, Benson."

How long has she been in my bed? No, better yet, how did she get in my bed without me noticing her? I haven't slept for even one minute. "Sam, how are you here?" I ask, prepared for some snide remark.

She smirks. "Well, when I got here, at first I thought you saw me, but it looked like you were so deep in thought you wouldn't have even noticed if the apartment was on fire, so I just got into bed with you and figured I'd make sure the place didn't burn down while you weren't paying attention. Oh, that and I was waiting for you to finally figure out I was here so you'd fall off the bed and ask me that ridiculous question." I roll my eyes and she helps me to my feet. "So are you going to feed me or what? It's breakfast time."

"It's not even dawn! Since when are you awake this early?"

She shrugs. "Since I decided to come and get something to eat. Is that a crime?" I shake my head. "Good, now _please_ go make me some breakfast and I promise I won't hurt you." She pauses. "Unless you _like_ pain?" She laughs at her own joke and leaves my bedroom, making her way to the kitchen. I follow and open the door to the fridge. "Jeez, do you have anything that _isn't_ gross?" she mutters, and I glance at her, thinking. There should be the stash of fat cakes that I hid from my mom… "Yo, nub, are you in there?"

I nod. "I was just thinking of whether or not I have anything for you. Wait here." I return to my room and pull out my desk, reaching into the hole in the wall that I "accidentally" kicked when I was grounded for two weeks. Don't even ask why. Apparently my mom will ground me for anything that isn't "what a respectable boy should do." My hand found the handle of the plastic grocery bag and I remove it from its hiding space. I only have ten left, but I'll just buy more later.

Sam's face lights up like a Christmas tree when she sees the bag in my hand. I set it down on the table in front of her and pour a glass of orange juice, handing it to her as well. Pouring my own glass, I watch her as she devours all ten of the snacks and washes them down with the juice. "How in the hell do you have these when you live with a psychopath who I swear is out to destroy all of the good things in life?"

I smirk at her description. "I have ways. By the way, that was all I have, but I'll get more. Just don't make it a habit to sneak into my room…wait, aren't you supposed to be at Carly's?"

She shrugs. "Well, I was, but then Carly started having this dream and…she got kicky. So I came here." She narrows her eyes at me. "Why weren't you asleep, by the way? Or do you always get up this early?" I shake my head. "Benson, it's been three days. You can't still be thinking about what I said…"

I nod. "Sam, look, I know it was easy for you to just say you have feelings for me, but…"

"I never said it was easy, Fredward. I humiliated myself at your birthday party and ran away from you just so I could try to stop feeling this way. I completely understand if you don't feel the same, and I'll just get over it. I mean, how hard could it be?" She sighs. "I'll just go back to Carly's…"

I grab her arm, my grip less than gentle. She needs to understand. "Sam, just listen to me. You didn't humiliate yourself. And I don't care what you say about getting over your feelings. I never gave you an answer and it's my own fault. I really don't want to rush into anything and tell you that I made the mistake of doing so. It's been three days, and I _have_ made a decision, just not the one you're really going to want to hear." She bows her head sadly, and I cup her chin, raising her face so her eyes will meet mine. "Sam, go on a date with me. You pick the day and time and place and whatever else you want."

"Freddie…"

I shake my head. "I mean it. Just one date. Please. Just don't put yourself down and don't push me into something I might not be ready for." She hesitates and then nods. "Are you tired or anything? Do you want to go to sleep?"

"Isn't it a bit early to be sleeping in your bed?" She laughs and I blush. "Oh come on, Benson, I'm just kidding. I could use some sleep." She disappears into my bedroom and I sigh, wondering if I'm even going to be able to sleep with her in my bed. I glance toward my bedroom to find Sam standing in the doorway, arms crossed. "Are you coming?" she asks. I nod slowly and follow her into the room, crawling between the sheets. Sam slides in next to me and rests her head on my chest, her arm around my waist. I wrap my arm around her and close my eyes. "Goodnight, Benson," she murmurs and she's asleep.

"Goodnight, Sam."

**A/N: Freddie wants to go on a date with Sam, but how will it turn out? Will Freddie ultimately choose to have Sam as his girlfriend or will they just stay friends? **


End file.
